


Memories

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, So implied sportarob? Robbie is just extra gay, Sportacus isnt rlly there but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Robbie is forced to take a trip down memory land when he finds a precious picture the must be preserved





	

Robbie Rotten tumbled awkwardly into his lair, his lithe arms crossed tightly over his chest. After a moment of laying sprawled across the floor and breathing heavily, he scrambled to his feet and sped to the table where he threw his thin butt in the metal chair, grunting softly as he did so. He took a deep breath and, with an uncharacteristic gentleness, he moved his arms away from his vest and placed the torn scrap of paper face down on the table. He watched his own pale, trembling fingers grasp the corner and gracefully turn it over so that it faced up. On his precious patch of paper, the one he'd run _(run) ___through town to protect, the one he'd found lying helplessly on the ground, smudged and dirty, was a photo of the town’s hero, Sportacus. He wondered bitterly how the people in this town, the ones that practically _worshiped ___Sportacus, would let a photo of _him ___fall into such disrepair. Robbie wasn't one of them. He was too clever to fall into that trap. He was too clever to trust people again... but when he had stopped today, and when he had found a little torn picture of the hero, he had felt something for the first time in years. Something that he realized he had missed, very much. He knew suddenly how much Sportacus meant to him and, while he remembered how good it felt to love someone, he also remembered how much it hurt.

___Too many emotions hit him at once suddenly and he had no choice but to move his lanky legs and run ( _run ___) back to his lair, to deposit the photo in his box of things that made him… _feel. ___Suddenly remembering the box, Robbie stood up and moved to his orange chair. There he bent his skinny knees and peeked under it, his eyes landing on a glare from the thin amount of light that squeezed underneath. He reached for it with one arm, and then dragged it out and brought it back to his table. It was a small jewelry box, ornately decorated with shimmering rhinestones and silver designs. He pulled the latch open, listening to the pleasant and familiar click of the box unlocking, and then he pulled the lid back._ _ _

_____A very faint smell hit him and with a soft and reminiscent smile, he recognized his mother's perfume. There was a pile of shimmering, well-kept gold chain and he lifted it up to reveal the diamond-encrusted design at the end of the necklace. His mother's. With a soft sigh, he put it back in the box, laying it gently across the faded velvet. Next, he pulled out an old pair of cufflinks. They had a light silver rim with a blue stone in the middle, and a simple floral pattern on the front. His father's. For a moment he compared them to his own, and then he put them back in the box, next to two simple, gold wedding bands. Tears pressed lightly at his eyes and he blinked them away before he carefully lifted the picture of Sportacus from where it sat on his table. He looked at it for only a minute more before, with graceful, soft fingers, placing it in the box between the necklace and the cufflinks and above the wedding rings. He shut the box and lifted it very slowly before bringing it to his chair. He kneeled down and slid it underneath, and then he stood up, and he sat himself down in the chair. He sprawled across it, the sudden elegant and mindful character gone, replaced by the lazy purple man that he was. He fell asleep within the hour, dreaming of a happy couple with a happy child, and a blue sports elf that cared about him._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This 1 was inspired by a hc by tonicclaw on tumblr!


End file.
